


Brallon (smut) oneshot

by Vrnlwndsblws



Series: Brallon smut oneshots [1]
Category: I Don't Know How But They Found Me (Band), Panic! at the Disco, The Brobecks
Genre: Anal Fingering, Crossdressing, M/M, Smut, bottom!dallon, brallon, top!brendon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24429265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vrnlwndsblws/pseuds/Vrnlwndsblws
Summary: Brendon and Dallon haven’t seen each other irl in a long time.Brendon finally comes home
Relationships: Brendon Urie/Dallon Weekes
Series: Brallon smut oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764175
Kudos: 26





	Brallon (smut) oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language and I'm still learning. Writing in English is pretty difficult for me and I don't know shit about punctuation in this language, so please, be patient with me <3

Ok, this first one sucks ass. I wrote it in like 2 - 2,5 hours which isn’t nearly enough for me, but I just didn’t have any more time :’)  
I promise to write something better when I finish school

If you wanna skip right to the SMUT part, just find the ///smut/// mark ;)

•

*Right after Dallon left panic and started IDKHOW*

Dallon Weekes and Brendon Urie were truly happy.  
Now each of them had his own band, they could work their dream jobs without running into any creative differences, and they even managed to keep their relationship going!  
But..  
Since both of them were musicians, their bands had to go on tour from time to time and it actually created a little problem. Their tour dates were rarely the same, so oftentimes they couldn’t see each other for long periods of time.

•

Dallon was laying on the couch in their living room, all alone, just blankly staring at the tv screen.  
He’d been home for almost four weeks by then and he was so tired of being alone. Brendon couldn’t be with him at that time because he was on a world tour with Panic. And unfortunately Dallon couldn’t join him, spending another few weeks on a tour bus would literally make him go insane.  
Dal hadn’t seen Brendon irl for so damn long and he missed him so so much. He just couldn’t take it anymore.  
Sure, they texted and called each other every day, but that wasn’t enough. Dallon needed him to be right there, with him. He missed his touch, his smell, just his presence in general...  
He also missed sex. He’d been jerking off non-stop those past few weeks and they’d even had phone sex a few times, but all that wasn’t the same as having actual sex. He didn’t feel satisfied even after several jerk off sessions anymore. Dallon was insanely frustrated and thank god Brendon was finally coming home that day.

Dallon prepared for that day in advance. A few days prior he went out to buy something special he thought Brendon might like. He wasn’t sure about if though and it kinda made him nervous, but he wanted to try it anyway.

He was laying there and waiting, his thighs shaking in anticipation, cause B could pull into their driveway any minute. Then he heard the sound of a car outside and immediately jumped to his feet. His heart was beating out of his chest and his mouth went dry. There was a sound of keys jingling right outside the door.  
Dal ran a shaky hand through his hair and took a few unsure steps towards it.  
It flew open and Brendon stepped into the house, letting out a sigh and putting his bags on the floor.

///smut///

Dallon ran up to him, instantly wrapping his arms around the other mans neck and pulling him into a passionate kiss. Brendon froze for a second, caught by surprise, but quickly realized, what was happening, and smiled against Dalls lips, hugging him by the waist and deepening the kiss.  
Bren traced the taller mans thin lips with his tongue and, as soon as they opened up, he pushed it past them and into his warm, inviting mouth. Dallon started letting out little moans and quiet sighs, while his boyfriends hands danced on his body, exploring his every curve and dip. The skin there tingled under his touch.  
The shorter man sneaked one of his hands under Dallons shirt, intending to massage his sensitive nipples, but when he expected to feel his boyfriends hot skin and toned chest under his fingertips, instead his fingers bumped into something completely different. 

Dallons breath hitched and he froze completely, awaiting Brendons reaction. Bren pulled away from his reddened lips and looked into his half-closed, glistening eyes. The blue eyed man put his hands on Brens shoulders, lightly squeezing them with nervousness and want.  
Not tearing his eyes away from Dallons, Brendon started unbuttoning his thin floral shirt. His hands were shaking a bit. He already knew what he had touched, but he needed to see it.  
Once the last button slipped out of its hole, Brendon slowly lowered his gaze. His jaw dropped and an insanely turned on sound flew out of his mouth.  
Dallon was wearing a beautiful white lacy bralette.

(That’s what it looks like. Yes, I know, I’m a lazy asshole. I absolutely hate describing clothes when writing smut. If you wanna actually see it, look this up:  
Комплект Chantemely CH 1604 купить в интернет-магазине Konsoleta.ru!)

Brendon barely managed to stop himself from cuming right then and there, and they barely even started. Both of Brendons hands flew up to Dallons chest, and he began carefully caressing it, gently rubbing his nipples through the thin lace with his thumbs.  
“B-bren.. aAhh-mm..”  
Brendon nuzzled his face into Dallons neck and started kissing the tender skin, biting it in certain places and breathing in his scent. Dallon had always had such a nice smell.. it turned B on.  
“D-do you like it?” - Dallon asked, his voice small and unsure.  
“Mmm.. baby, you have no Idea how much I like it.. you look so hot like that.”  
Dall could hear the younger males smile in his voice and feel his warm breath tickle his skin.  
“Do you wanna go upstairs, to the bedroom?“ - Brendon murmured, continuing to press kisses to Dallons jaw and behind his ear.  
Upon hearing these words Dal shuddered and squeezed Brendons shoulders harder.  
“Yes.. Please.”

~~~~~

The floral shirt Dallon was wearing previously, slipped from his shoulders on their way up. When they reached their bedroom Brendon led Dallon to the bed, gently pushed him onto the mattress and instantly started pulling Dals pants off of his long legs. Once they were fully off, he threw them aside and crawled onto the bed, stood on his knees and looked at the man before him. Brendon felt like he couldn’t breathe. Dal was wearing a pair of lacy panties, the same as his bralette. They looked amazing on him, so fucking hot.  
He always thought that his boyfriend was one of those guys, who are afraid to look feminine. But there he was, laying in front of him, wearing womens lingerie.. What a pleasant surprise.

The tall man was laying there, with his back slightly arched up. His hips tense, hands tightly clutching the sheets and his chest rising and falling slowly. Brendon silently moved his lustful gaze all over the others body, his breath deep and slowed down.  
“Brenn..” - Dallon whined impatiently, writhing in the sheets. He was so turned on, his crotch ached. He needed to feel his touch so badly.  
The tortured sound of his voice knocked Brendon out of his trance.  
“Sorry, darling..”  
He leaned down to peck Dals slightly parted lips.  
“You are so beautiful, I just couldn’t take my eyes off of you.”  
His hands fell onto Dallons pronounced hips and he trailed his lips down the mans body from his jaw and all the way to his crotch, leaving marks that would be there long after this night. The shorter mans thumbs were digging herder and harder into the spots next to his hipbones, sure to leave bruises on the delicate skin. All of the sensations made Dallon let out long content sighs and clench the sheets tighter in his fists.  
He hadn’t been touched in such a long time, and now that he was getting so much stimulation all at once, It was simply overwhelming to his body. His muscles trembled with these sensations.

Brens hands once again began traveling over his boyfriends body. They slipped from his hips down to his plump ass and started massaging the soft flesh there, which was covered by the thin lace of his panties.  
Needy moans escaped Dallons pretty lips one after the other. 

When Brendon’s face reached Dallons crotch, he traced the outline of his dick with his opened mouth. Dal moaned loudly, his hands immediately flying onto Brendons head, long fingers digging into the dark locks of the mans hair.  
Brendon slowly lowered the panties and pulled them off, throwing them onto the floor. After that he went back to the task at hand. He gave Dallons hard dick a few slow strokes, before lowering his head and taking him into his mouth. Dallons eyes flew wide open and he let out an embarrassingly loud moan, feeling Brendons plump lips around the head of his cock, his hot tongue gliding on the sensitive skin there. He pushed his head down with his hand, willing him to go deeper. Brendon got the hint, going lower, swallowing around him and tracing the pulsing veins with the wet muscle, then going up and down slowly.

Dallon basically fell apart under his touch, letting out shuddered breaths, moans and occasional curses. Brendon was moving way too slowly, agonizingly slowly, as if he wanted to torture Dallon.  
The blue eyed man wanted to thrust his hips up into his mouth but it was no use, because he was anchored to the bed by Brendons hands, that were holding his hips. The sensations quickly became too much, he tried to close his legs but Bren wouldn’t let him.  
“Br- aAh -Brendonn.. I’m gonna..” - Dal cried out.  
Brendon immediately pulled off of Dallon, leaving him to whimper helplessly. He was so close..  
“Brendon, please, I- “  
“Shhh, kitten.. I’m not done with you yet.” - Brendon murmured, standing up from the bed  
He’d been waiting for this for so long. He couldn’t let Dallon cum so easily, not when he’s like this..  
“Nghh.. Brendonn..”  
Dal placed his hand onto his aching crotch, squishing it between his soft full thighs.  
Brendon took a bottle of lube from the bedside table  
“You’ve been waiting me for so long, isn’t that right, sweetheart?”  
“Mmhhm..”  
“So desperate”  
Small tears were gathering in the corners of Dallons grey-ish blue eyes, he was so so desperate.  
The shorter male got back onto the bed and sat by his feet.  
“Spread your legs for me, baby” - he cooed softly.  
He had a warm smile on his face, and his brown eyes were full of love. Dals cheeks flushed at the sight and his heart started beating faster. He pulled his torso up on his elbows and spread his legs apart, so that there was enough space for Brendon to sit in between them.  
Bren leaned down and started kissing the insides of his thighs, leaving a trail of marks leading down to his crack, then licked it making Dallon gasp and jerk slightly.

Brendon opened the bottle of lube and poured a bit on his fingers, rubbing it in between them. He then pressed one of them to Dallons entrance, circling the tense ring of muscles with the slick tip. Dallon looked at the man with pleading eyes. Brendon grinned and pushed the first finger in.  
At first if felt uncomfortable for Dallon, they hadn’t had sex in quite a while, but he got used to the intrusion pretty quickly.  
“More, Bren.”  
Brendon pulled the finger out and put the second one beside it, now pushing both of them inside. Dallon hissed at the stretch, it was a tighter fit but he could manage.  
Brendon kept on steadily thrusting them in and out, feeling Dallons warm, velvety insides, scissoring his fingers to stretch him more.  
“Ready for the third one?”  
“Mmhm”  
He pushed all three of them in, making Dallon squeak and bite his lower lip. Brendon was now curving his fingers inside of him, lightly brushing his prostate. Dallon threw his head back at that, his mouth hanging open but no sound coming out.  
After a minute or so Brendon decided that he’d stretched him enough and pulled his fingers out, leaving Dallon’s hole uncomfortably empty.

Brendon started undressing, practically ripping his clothes off of himself. He’d been waiting for so long to finally be able to fuck Dallon, he just couldn’t wait any longer. He took his boxers off, freeing his rock hard dick. A needy moan fell from Dallons lips and he automatically spread his legs a bit more at the sight  
It’d been so long since he’d felt the other mans cock. Yes, he had many toys that Brendon gave to him for the time he was on tour, but it wasn’t the same, not nearly the same level of sensation, not enough to fully satisfy him.  
“Babe, want me to wear a condom?”  
“N-no, I want you to cum inside of me.”  
Brendons dick jumped at these words, he quickly grabbed the lube and got to work on slicking up his cock. When he was done with the task, he laid in between Dallons thighs, pecked him on the lips and dropped his gaze to the space in between them. He lined himself up with Dals hips, his tip pressed against the taller mans entrance, then looked up.  
“Can I - “  
“Y-yeah..”  
Bren slowly slid his lubed up cock into Dallons tight little hole. He held onto Dallons waist tightly, pushing himself further in, eyes dark and mouth hanging open from the pleasure.  
“Jesus Christ.. you’re so tight.. Ohh.”  
Dallon was just laying there with his eyes closed, biting his lower lip. The stretch was significantly worse than before, the tender skin of his inner walls was stinging, but he could take it. When Brendon was all the way in, Dallon put his hands on his back, pulling him closer to his body, their heated skin now pressed together.  
He felt so full and the feeling was wonderful.  
Brendon stayed still for a bit, taking in the feeling of Dallons muscles tightly hugging his length. He looked up at Dals face. Blush was dusted across his cheeks, his mouth half-opened, grown out hair sticking to his sweaty forehead and there were small tears glistening in the corners of his eyes. Bren leaned up to his face and connected their lips, kissing him softly, biting his lower lip and licking over it. Dallon kissed back just as passionately, tracing his fingers along the others spine, feeling the muscles there quiver under his touch.

Once they broke the kiss, Brendon let out a soft sigh and whispered: “Can I move?” receiving an eager nod from the man below him. Brendon went to back his hips up, pulling almost all the way out, until only the tip was inside, then pushed his cock back into the tight heat, moaning at the sensation. Dallon whimpered, feeling Brendon graze his sweet spot with each thrust. They went like that for a minute or so, letting themselves get used to the movement. Then Brendon sped up his thrusts pulling more and more sounds from Dallon.  
But at some point this wasn’t enough anymore  
“P-please, mmh.. harder, babe” the taller man spoke, his voice high and shaky.  
He was pushing back onto Brendon, trying to get more friction. From this point on Brendon moved faster, harder, slamming into Dallons ass, constantly letting out grunts and curses.  
The room was full of sounds, the slapping of their skin, Brendons heavy breathing, their bed creaking and Dallons loud moans.  
“God, you sound so fucking pretty, Dal ..” Brendon groaned into Dallons neck, nipping at the skin there.  
Dallon felt blissful, the moment was just perfect. He laid on his back, the other mans body pressed onto his, pushing him into the mattress. He felt his movements inside him, the head of his cock roughly prodding at his prostate. The pleasure was overwhelming.  
Dallons grip at Brendons back tightened, his nails digging into the flesh and leaving long red scratches. Brendon just growled at the pain and fucked into him even harder.  
He felt he was close and decided to change their position a little bit. He straightened up, moved his hands from Dals waist to his thighs and put both of his beautiful long legs onto his shoulders. Now he could thrust into him at a different angle and hit his prostate every time he moved in. He also wrapped one of his hands around Dallon’s leaking erection, stroking it in time with his thrusts.  
Dallon was practically screaming now, the amount of stimulation was almost unbearable.  
“Aah..mph I’m close, Dall -“ - Brendon said while panting hard, moving his hips as fast as he could.  
“Nnghh.. M-me too..”  
And after a few more thrusts Brendon was gone, he started cuming into Dallons ass, still moving inside him, sinking in deep. Dallon cold feel Brendons cock twitching in him, spilling hot liquid up into his hole. Brendons hand clenched around Dallons dick. He run his thumb over the slit and that made Dallon cum Instantly, shooting his load all over Brens fingers and his own stomach.  
Brendon fucked him through his orgasm gradually slowing down to not overstimulate his boyfriend or himself. When they finally slowed to a stop, Brendon pulled out carefully and fell onto the bed next to Dal. Dallon felt a bit of Brendons cum slip out of his loosened hole and sighed at the feeling. He hadn’t been fucked in so long, he kind of forgot how good it felt to be filled up.  
The two of them just laid there in silence, trying to catch their breath. A few minutes had passed and Brendon got up, going to the bathroom to get some wet wipes to clean himself and Dallon off.  
When he came back Dallon was still just laying there with his eyes closed. Brendon looked at the clock.  
23:50  
Pretty late. He was probably exhausted  
“Dall, c’mon, sit up a bit. I’ll clean you up and then we can go to sleep, okay?”

After he was clean, he fell right back into the bed, wrapping himself in a fluffy blanket.  
“Come here..” he mumbled sleepily, not even opening his eyes.  
Brendon chuckled. He turned off the lights and crawled under the blanket, snaking his arms around the others body, pulling him closer.  
“I’m so happy you’re home, Bren. I missed you so much, I- “  
“I missed you too, kitten. But it’s late and you’re already dozing off, let’s talk about it tomorrow, ‘kay?” He murmured, pressing a kiss into Dallons neck  
“Mhm.. Good night, Brenny”  
“Good night, love...”

Dallon relaxed into his boyfriends embrace, falling into a deep sleep.

This oneshot on Wattpad: https://my.w.tt/IBSDXwGjT6


End file.
